Roxie
Roxie is a main character and supporting protagonist in the story. She is Nathan's wife and the mother of May and Conoll. Introduction to Character Janet first meets Roxie shortly after she becomes partners with Olivia. She had accidentally bumped into Roxie while backing away from Eva and Olivia. Roxie appeared like a soft natured woman when she turned to look at Janet, and she was holding May, her daughter, as well. She asks Janet if she's all right, and shakes Janet's hand to introduce herself. She tells Janet she's the wife of Nathan, to Janet's surprise. Janet turns back to look at Ivan, who is blushing and hiding his face from Roxie's daughter, May. Upon putting May down, Olivia notices Roxie's tattoos on her wrists. She asks why Roxie has these, to which she replies nervously, "well, Nathan gave me special privleges. I was afraid this might offend some of the nurses here, but me being his wife, he gave me special things to well...kinda show me off to the others.". Olivia gasps and crosses her arms, then calling Nathan a "meirda", which means shit in Spanish. Roxie then comforts Olivia, showing her sweet nature that she has. Personality Roxie is very laid back and calm towards most people, showing mostly sympathy and kindness towards others. She's very good with children, having two herself. Towards Nathan, she can be cocky and sarcastic, in a romantic way, but she doesn't hesitate to point out when he's being dimwitted. She's very sweet and understanding to the majority of the patients in the asylum, even Carly, who is an extremely difficult patient to deal with. She feels motherly to most of the patients, and even became an inspiration to Annie, who has trouble raising Icey and doesn't know how to correctly raise a child. When very frustrated, she can break down in tears and find it hard to communicate when in such a state. She also doesn't fear Amara as much as the others, knowing Amara more than any of them. Appearence She has black hair with teal-dyed ends at the bottom, which is usually flowing down to her lower-back. She wears lipgloss, making her lips more exaggerated than the others and giving her a pretty appearence to most. She wears a different uniform than the other nurses, having a white doctor's shirt with blue stripes on the collar, and white pants instead of a skirt, with black slipper-shoes. She has a birthmark on the right side of her face just under her eye. Her eyes are brown in color, they're dark like dark chocolate as she so calls it and she has a different eye shape than the other nurses. Strong Relationships * 'Nathan-' Nathan is Roxie's husband, giving her special advantages in the asylum and treated her mostly with respect and love. Roxie knows how to tease and get to Nathan when he's being stubborn, knowing him extremely well. * 'May-' May is Roxie's older daughter, and first child. She takes care of May greatly and makes sure the patients don't do anything too harsh towards May, and is comforting towards her when she's crying. * 'Connell-' Connell is her younger son, and second child. Being a baby, Roxie takes care of Connell greatly as well, always holding him and comforting him. * 'Janet-' She is very sweet to Janet, being comforting when Janet's having a nervous breakdown. * 'Ivan-' She liked Ivan ever since he was just a little baby, and nursed him up to his current age. She supports his crush on May, and assures Nathan, who doesn't like the idea of a patient with his daughter, that they're finding love at a young age. * 'Mason and Miley-' Roxie's been very sweet to the twins throughout the story, being comforting to Mason when having a PTSD breakdown, and to Miley when she's afraid. At the end of the story, Roxie adopts Miley and Mason, becoming their new adopted mother. Trivia *Roxie's original name before she married Nathan was "Roxie Ellanor Hagiwara". *She's half Japanese (from her father) and half American (from her mother). *She has 5 siblings, being the second youngest and has 4 nieces/nephews *She's a fluent speaker in Japanese. *She has four tattoos in total. Angel wings on her back, May and Connor's birth dates on her wrists, and a rose on her shoulder. *Roxie was created by Rain, Berresa's good friend. Category:Nurses Category:Females